SIRF TU
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: CAN'T SEE DUO LIKE THIS.. SO TRIED TO MKE THEIR FRIENDSHIP FROM STARTING..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you, thank you so very much CHINI, , DURGA ,DAYA'S GIRL, ANUSHKA for your

welcome.. And a special thanks must go to Nandita who helped me a lot to introduce myself in FF.. THIS

IS MY FIRST STORY IN FF.. DON'T KNOW HOW IT WOUD BE, STILL WANT TO SHARE MY THOUGHT..

THE STORY:

The phone rang in the house,

The man: hello, hello daya, aare kab tak aa rehe ho?

Daya: abhijeet sir aap thik to hain na?

Abhijeet: aare haa haa, main thik hu.. ye batao tum kab tak aa rehe ho?

Daya: (hesitatingly) sir wo main , wo.. sir aaj na main nehi aa paunga.. bereau main bohot sara kam hain,

to aaj sayed late night tak yeaha rehena parega .. aap dinner karke, medicines leke so jaiyega.. mere

liye wait maat karna.. aur haa ho sake to main (but he got the call cut).. aare phone ko kya hua.. (just

then he got call from ACP sir' cabin, & he went)

ACP Sir: daya woh abhijeet kaisa hain ? uska tabiyaat kuch thik nehi tha to main ne use 2 din ka chutti de

dia.. kaisa hain abhi?

Daya: sir abhi thik hai abhijeet sir.. aap to unhe jante hai sir, tabiyaat bigar bhi jayega jyada to bhi kuch

nehi bolte hai.. hamesha nazar rakhna parta hai unper..(both shared a laufgter)

IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE ABHJEET,

ABHIJEET: Bohot sara kam hai! Huh.. mere bare mein sochne ki fursat hi kaha milta inhe.. kam hain.. main

bhi hu ki iske wait kar raha hu.. waise kya main kuch jada soch raha hu? Sach mein kam hoga, nehi to nehi

bolta na.. main to gusse mein phonebhi cut diya, firse ekber karta hu..

Phone rang in bureau,

The man: hello, cid bureau..

Abhijeet: haan hello, Fredricks, main Abhijeet..

Fredricks: aare haan sir boliye kaise hai aap? Or phone kyu kia ? koi kaam tha?

Abhijeet: haan, woh Daya ko thora phone doge?

Fredricks: sir daya sir to aas pass kahi dikhai nehi de rahe hai.. aap jara hold kijiye mai dekhta hoon..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi Fredicks, uski jarorat nehi hai.. tum bas use yeh kahe dena ki tab phn kat gaya tha ,

Main, aa ma..main ne jan jan bujh ke nehi kata tha,thik hain, or yeh hi such hain..

Freddy got confused on last sentence & said: ji!

Abhijeet: ok mai rakhta hu.. bye, good night..

In the mean time, daya came out from ACP Sir's cabin.. seeing Freddy in confusion & holding the phn

receiver in hand he said

Daya: aare tumhe kya hua, koi problem hain? Kiska phn tha..

Freddy: Abhijeet sir ka..

Daya: Abhijeet sir ka? Kya kaha usne ?(with cocern) unki tabiyet to thik hain na?

Freddy:haan sir tabiyet to thik hain, per unhone kaha ki upko yeh kehe du ki tab phn kat gaya tha ,

unhone phn jan bujh ker nehi kata, or yeh hi such hain..

Daya understood the whole matter & gave a ever soothing smile..

Freddy: aare sir aap has kyu rahe ho? Aap ko kuch ajeeb nehi laga Abhijeet sir ki sentence mein?

Daya: nehi Fredricks, sab kuch thik hai.. tum ghar jao.. kam pura ho gaya hai almost.. jitna baki hai

mai kar loonga..tum jao..

Fredricks: ok sir good night. Take care. & he left..

AT 12.30 OF NIGHT, ABHIJEET'S HOUSE,

Abhijeet: Fredricks ne to kaha ki Daya ass pass nehi hai.. iske matlab woh bureau se nikal gaya hoga..

per mujhe kyu bola ki bohot sara kam hai? Mai hi pagal hu jo dobara phn kia.. huh.. kam se kam aaj

ke din to woh aa sakta tha, aaj ke din, mai ne kitna plan banaya.. aab tak to wait kia, kahi aa

jaya..per aab or nehi ..raat ko saare barra(12.30) baj raha hai.. aab to nehi aayaga na woh..

With this thought & sad & angry mood he slept on sofa, but after few minutes his sleep got

disturbed with a sound..

T HIS IS ALL FOR TODAY.. SO WHAT KIND OF SOUND ABHIJEET HEARD YOU THINK? I AM REALLY

VERY SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES, PLS REVIEW FORGIVING MY MISTAKES..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all of you who review, and thanks to all of them too who did not review

bcoz it reminds me that I NEED BETTERMENT IN WRITINIG.. GUYS, mujhe na aap sab ki reviews

site pe nehi mila, main ne jab mail check kiya tab dekha aapki reviews.. I don't know what's the

matter.. job hi ho thanks 4 reviews ones agian..

THE STORY:

ABHIJEET: (Cosciously) kaun? Kaun hai?

Voice: main .. mai hoon.

Abhijeet: kaun mai?

Voice: sir main DAYA..

Abhijeet: kaun DAYA?

Daya: (surprisingly)sir mai Daya, aapka junior..

Abhijeet: haa haa pata hai tum mere junior ho ,per tumhe iss bat ki khayal hai kya?

Daya: (surprisngly) ji!

Abhijeet: (imitating him)ji! (rudly)Koi junior aise aapne senior ki ghar me ghuse chale aate hai kya?

Daya: sir main ne spoha ki aap sayed so gaye honge, to mai duplicate chabi use karke ghar mai ghus

Geya.. waise aap abhi tak soye nehi?

Abhijeet: meri baat choro..tum kyu aaye ho yeah batao?

Daya: mai to bas aapko dekhne aaya tha?

Abhijeet: mai joker hoo keya?

Daya : nehi, mera woh matlab nehi tha.. mai to yeh dekhne aya tha ki aap .. aap, mmm.. thik thak

dinner kiye hai yeah nehi, medicieces liye hai ki nehi..

Abhijeet: get out..

Daya: (suprisingly) sir?!

Abhijeet: I said get out.. chale jao, abhi ke abhi nikal jao mere ghar se.. just go..

Daya became so much surprised & so much hurt.. but in front of Abhijee he said,

Daya: chala jata hoo sir .. pehele aap kuch khake aapki medicines le lijiye..

Abhijeet: hey, tum hote kon ho mujhe order dene wala? Main ne kaha na jao yaha se..mujh per

ehesaan karne wale tum jaise logo ko nafarat karta hoo main samjhe, nafrat..

this was enough for Daya.. He could not believe his own ear.. was it Abhijeet sir to tell him these

words? Oh, why not? What was he? Mere a junior like others.. but how much abhijeet got angry on

anyone, he never spoke something like this to anyone? Then why with him only..taers dropped

from his eyes..

Daya: (trying hard to hide the taers & his cracked voice) mai ch..chala jata hoon sir, nehi aaunga fir

kabhi bhi.. aap bas aapna dh.. dhyan rakhiyega..

Abhijeet: haan rakhunga.. aab jao..

Daya started to move out.. but somehow he was expecting Abhijeet to call him back & say not to

go.. but in vain.. he moved out form the house completely.. as soon as Daya went out. Abhijeet shut

the doorwith bang & attached his back with the door.. unknowingly two drops of water made their

way from Abhijeet's eye.. outside the door Daya ones looked back at the closed door and moved

further..

He was walking along the road side.. some words were spinning in his mind. .. he was asking the

question to himself .. kya.. kya kasoor tha mera .. kya kiya

hai mai ne.. what I did.. what.. what. What..

it was night..but still the lights of street lamps were there.. but he could not see anything in front of

him except the darkness,only darkness, nothing more..

NEXT DAY MORNING

Door bell rang in the house.. some one opened the door..

The visitor: sahab doodh(milk)..

The man: haa ruko.. he went to his kichen to bring a bowl to take the milk.. he came back with it..

The milk man: sahab mai ne socha tha ki aap ghar pe nehi honge.. fir bhi chala aya .. socha ekber

dekh lu..

The man: kyu ? ghar per nehi rahu to kaha jau mai?( with low tone) hai hi kaun mera jis ke pas jau..

MM: nehi sahab mai socha tha aap sayed haspatal (hospital) mein honge..

The man: haspatal mie! Kyu?

(feeling the seriousness in his question)MM: aare sab lagta hai aapko nehi pata.. aare aap ke

sath jo sahab kabhi kabhi milne aate hai na..mai ne dekha hai unhe kai ber aapke sath.. woh raaste

per behosh mile.. sab log unhe haspatal leke gaye .. to mai socha.. but he could not finish his

sentence as the bowl was dropped from the man's hand and he could manage to utter one word

The man: DAYA.. and immidietly Abhijeet (now it's clear na?)rushed out from the house while

running he just asked one question .. kaun sa hospital?..

MM: ji city haspatal..

no he had no time to ask any question more.. he was just think abut his junior.. is it ? or something

more..

BAS itnne se hi kam chala lo pls.. I promise mai jaldi update karungi.. per pls review karna.. I am

waiting for that pls pls pls.. bura vala job hi ho, bas review karo.. it gives me the strength to write

somthing good..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS THANKS TO PARI, JYOTI, ANGEL,RUKMANI, GUEST, PRIYA, DUOANG EL95,

GUEST, NANDITA, SHILPA, DUOANGEL,ARTANISH FOR YOUR REVIEW.. SORRY I COULD NOT

MENTION THEIR NAME WHO GAVE THE REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAP.. BUT STILL THANKS TO ALL

OF THEM AND THANKS

NANDITA.. AND PLS SUGGESTION DENE SE PEHELE MAT PUCHA KARO.. YOU ALL ARE ALWAYS

WELCOME FOR GIVING YOUR VALUEABLE SUGGESTIONS.. AND THANKS FOR THE INFORMATION

REGARDING REVIEWS..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet came to hospital and saw acp.. while coming he was almost running and told the cab driver

to drive fast frequently.. he was breathing fastly.. seeing acp sir he ran to him asked..

Abhijeet: sir.. sir Daya?

ACP Sir: aare Abhijeet tum aa gaye? Mai to tume kabse phn pe try kar raha hu.. tumhare ghar ke

phn pe bhi kiya.. per tab tak sayed tum ghar se nikal chuke the.. tumhe pata kaise chala?

Abhijeet: mujhe woh doodh wala.. sir Daya kaisa hai?

Seeing his anxiety acp sir smiled a bit..

ACP Sir: behosh hai ab bhi.. kya karu mai iss pagal ko le ker? Tabiyaat kharab tha uska pehelese hi

kharab thi.. iss liye mai ne use sidhe ghar jane ko kaha tha.. per yeh phir bhi tumare ghar chala gaya..

or gaya to gaya uss raste me kya kar raha tha yeh to woh or bhagwan hi jante hai.. uss rasta to

tumhare ghar se uss ke gahr ke taraf jata nehi hai.. na jane kya kar raha tha..

Abhijeet: woh rasta sidhi beach ki taraf jati hai sir..

ACP Sir: beach ki taraf?

Abhijeet nodded in yes.. and asked uska tabiyaat pehele se kharab tha?

ACP Sir : haa.. mai ne use mere cabin mei bulaya tha..or tumare bare mei pucha.. uske baad

FLASHBACK;

ACP Sir: abhijeet ka to samajh gaya.. aab tumhare bare mei bolo..

Daya: mere bare me? Kya bolu sir.. mai to thik hu..

ACP Sir: haa o to dikh raha hai mujhe.. tum kinta weak lag rehe ho yeh tumhe nehi mujhe pata chal

raha hai.. hua kya hai? Mai tumhe bhi do din ki chutti arrange kar deta hu.. tum ghar jake rest karo..

Daya: nehi sir.. nehi uski jarurat nehi hai..

ACP Sir: woh mai samjhunga samjhe.. jaroot hai ki nehi yeh bat mai tumse pucha nehi hai..

Daya: pls sir.. mai kam me rahunga to thik rahunga..

ACP Sir: it's an order.. now go.. or haa sidha ghar jana samjhe.. jao..

Now Daya had nothing to do.. he was not able to break ACP Sir' s order.. he just smiled a bit and

move out..

FLASH BACK OVER

ACP Sir: yeh larka mane meri baat tab na? Kya karu mai isska?

Abhijeet(murmuring): uska tabiyaat pehele se kharab tha.. or mai kitna kuch kehe

gaya.. hey bhagwan..

He intended to speak in a low voice more over his anxiety restricted him to say something in normal

voice.. but he was ACP Pradyuman.. he heard what Abhijeet said.. and could easily understand that

something was not going good between his two pagal officers or sons..

He was realising that this pair of senior junior was not like some other senior junior.. something

more was growing between them.. now seeing Abhijeet's concern towards Daya and Daya's concern

towards Abhijeet.. he started believing so.. he smiled a bit and put his fatherly hand on Abhijeet's

shoulder.. at this Abhijeet looked up and his eyes were saying " sir woh thik to hijayaga na?

Mujhe maff to kar dega na?" ACP Sir gave a look of esurence.. After sometime the doctor

arrived and told them "unhe hosh aa gaya hai .. aap unse ab mil sakte

hai.."

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. mil lo uss se.. mai doctor se bat karke aata hu.. and before Abhijeet could

say anything he moved with the doctor towards doc's cabin..

Abhijeet after a little bit hesitation entered Daya's room..

Abhijeet: aab kaisa hai tabiyaat Daya?

Daya looked at him unbelievably like is it Abhijeet sir after yester day's incident i s it really

Abhijeet sirand said: mai thik hu sir.. mujhe kuch nehi hua hai..

Abhijeet: haa woh dikh raha hai.. raste mai behosh mile the tum.. log tumhe dekh ke

hospital me shift karke ACP Sir ko inform kiya hai.. or ( he was cut by Daya)

Daya: or ACP Sir ne aapko.. ACP Sir bhi na khamkha tension le lete hai.. aapko takleef dene

ki kya jarurat thi.. mujhe hosh aa jata to mai khud hi chala jata.. yeh sab log ACP Sir ko bhi

kitna takleef de diya..

Abhijeet could clearly understood why Daya was saying so.. he knew Daya was not angry

rather he was so much hurt..

Meanwhile ACP Sir came with

Tum chup raho samjhe.. kitni baar kaha hai aapna khayal rakhha karo.. tum mere bat

sunoge tab na..

Daya: sir aap pareshan mat hoiye.. mai ekdam thik hu..

ACP Sir: suno Daya doctor ne kaha hai ki tumhe bohot mehanat karna parega..

Hearing this sentence Daya and Abhijeet looked at ACP Sir with an expression 'matlab?'..

ACP Sir continued with tumhe thik thak time mei khana khana parega.. thik thak time mei

medicines lene parenge.. or haa kamse se kam ek hafta tak no stress.. only rest..yeh to

mehenat ki hi baat hai na tumhare ke liye..

Daya: (almost shouting) ek hafta!

ACP Sir and Abhijeet laughed at the expression of Daya.. and Daya realised he was joking

and laughed a bit shaking his head in no..

Daya(now became serious): sir aap Abhijeet sir ko kyu disturb kiya? Inki bhi to tabiyaat thik

nehi hai.. khamkha mere liye majboor hoke aana para(Abhijeet looked at Daya with the

word 'majboor' ).. (looking at Abhijeet) sir aap ghar jaiye.. rest kijiye..

Listing this Abhijeet left the room instantly.. and tears came in Daya's eyes during this Acp

sir was playing a role of silent listener.. now he came to Daya.. and said

Kaala badal hat jane ke baad jab roshni dikhai deti hai na, to woh roshni bohot sunder hoti

hai.. rest karo.. saying this he also left..

Outside he saw Abhijeet standing.. he put his hand on his shoulder.. Abhijeet turned and

say.. sir Daya ko discharge kab tak mil raha hai?

ACP Sir: aaj shamko.. kyu?

Abhijeet: sir woh .. mm..woh sir mai.. mai Daya ko aapne sath aapne ghar le jana chat hu..

Aape suna na doctor ne kya kaha.. woh to khud ka dhyan rakhega nehi.. to kisi no na kisi ko

uss ke piche parna hi hai.. to woh kam mai karunga.. mai use le kar jaunga sir..

ACP Sir smiled and said woh manega?

Abhijeeet: aapke baat nehi talega sir..

ACP Sir: per mai chata hu ki baat tum use kaho..

Abhijeet; sir mai? Ok thik hai.. to mai jau..

ACP Sir nodded in yes..

Abhijeet entered into Daya's room and said in orderly tone..

Daya tumhe sham tak discharge mil jayega.. or uske baad tum mere sath mere ghar mei chal

rehe ho.. is it clear to you?

Daya: (with astonishment)haa? mai.. mai aapke ghar.. nehi mai to thik hu.. mai bilkul thik

hu.. ACP Sir ne fir se aap ko..

Abhijeet : Daya yeh tum ACP Sir ko kyu har samay bich mai late ho haa? Yeh mera decision

hai..samjhe.. sham ko mujhe tum taiyaar chahiye ho.. bye.. he moved out completely

leaving Daya with a word ' sir'..

IN EVENING, Ahijeet came to take Daya..

Abhijeet: tum ready ho Daya? (Daya noded).. very good.. chale?

Daya: sir ek bar soch lijiye .. mai aapke gharrrr..

Abhijeet was thinking: hey bhagwan.. yeh or iska narazgi.. lagta hia kafi mehenat karni

paregi ise manane ke liye.. he took his things and said to him " bina kuch bataye chup chap

chalo .. chalo"

And they both moved.. they both were feeling something unknown... but didn't

know what...

friends net connection me"kuch to garbar hai" so i could not

update.. sorry for that..aab pls review karo.. friends my college is starting from tomorrow.. i

am very much tensed.. pls pray for me ki sab thik thak ho pls.. be happy.. make happy..


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO.. NOW I HAVE A QUESTION TO MY THOSE FRIENDS WHO DON'T REVIEW, ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME? OR

YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY? IF NOT THEN PLS REVIEW.. OR IT IS TO BHI REVIEW KARO.. ..

THE STORY:

Reaching the home Abhijeet unlock the door and asked Daya to come in.. Daya moved inside followed by Abhijeet..

Abhijeeet: aao mai tumhe tumhara room dikhata hoo..

Daya nodded and went with him..

Abhijeet(entering the room): yeh hai tumhara kamra.. tum yehi rahoge.. kisi bhi chis ki jarooat pare to mujhe bula le na.. iska matlab yeh

nehi ki tum yeaha aapne marzi se kuch nehi kar sakte.. mai iss liye bol raha hoo taki tum rest kar sako..

Daya: sir aap tension mat lijiye.. mai thik hoo bilkool..

Abhijeet: tum jake fresh ho jao.. mai bhi chalta hoo fesh hone.. fir hum milke dinner karenge.. thik hai..

Daya nodded in yes.. abhijeet moved out for his own room.. Daya thought .. sir ka mood kuch samjh mai nehi aata muhe.. kabhi dat dete

hai to kabhi itna care karte hai ki jaise koi aapna.. aapna? Mera kaise koi aapna ho sakta hai.. sometime I feel that I born to be alone..

lekin na jane kyu Abhijeet sir ka sath kuch aur hi feeling deta hai.. jaise koi aapna.. He smiled at himself and patted the back side of his

head..

Here Abhijeet thought.. Daya mujhe pata hai ki tum khud ko bohot akela mehsoos karte ho.. mai bhi to kitna lonely feel karta hoo. Per jab

mai tumhare sath rehata hoo na tab woh loneliness jhatse gayeb ho jata hai.. pata nehi yar kya hai tumhare uss smile mai? Aare yeh

maine kya kaha? 'YAR'.. wow, kinta achha hai na.. itna chotasa ek word per na jane kya kya chupa hua hai iss word mai.. lgata hai jaisa koi

haq hai mujhe uss per.. per yeh larka abhi tak naraz hai lagta hai.. kaisa chup ho gaya hai.. waise to iske samne mujhe kuch kehene ka

muaka bohot kam hi milta hia.. per aaj to kuch kaha hi nehi.. yar mat karo aisa.. aare fir se yaar.. mujhe ho kaya gaya hai?

His phn rang.. it was ACP Sir..

Abhijeet: haan sir boliye..

Daya: tum bolo.. kiasa hai woh larka?

Abhijeet: sir thik hai.. per...

ACP Sir: Abhijeet rishta banana aasan nehi hota hai.. per rishta nibhana or bhii mushkil hota hai.. or mere officers mushkil se to darte nehi

hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet: i understand sir..

ACP Sir: ok good night.. take care of him and yourself as well..

Abhijeet(smile): good night sir.. and take care.. they cut the phn.. he sighed and went to freshen up..

After an hour, Abhijeet came to Daya's room to call him for dinner.. but he saw that Daya went to sleep..

Abhijeet: aare yeh to so gaya.. bina kuch khaye so gaya.. aisa hi karta hoga ghar mei bhi.. tabhi to bimar par gaya hai.. nehi jagana parega

isko.. and he called him softly.. Daya.. Daya utho.. khana khake fir so jaana..

At this Daya woke up and said: oh sorry.. aankh kaise lag gayi pata hi nehi chala.. sorry..

Abhijeet: aare koi bat nehi.. chalo dinner ready hai.. table pe jaoge ya mai idher le aayu?

Daya: nehi .. nehi mai chalta ho..

They both sat on the dining table..

Daya: sir aapne mere liye khana banaya?

Abhijeet: tumhare liye nehi.. hum dono ke liye.. mujhe bukha rakhne ka irada hai kya? dekho bhai.. mai to aapne hat ka banya hua khana

maje se kha leta hoo.. aab tumhe to yehi jhelni paregi..

Daya laughed at this.. seeing him lauging Abhijeet also smiled.. this is the first time Abhijeet tried to do something to make Daya laugh.

Otherwise this work is always done by Daya for Abhijeet.

Daya was silent while eating.. so Abhijeet asked: kya hua yar khana achha nehi bana hai kya?

Daya was in great shock hearing 'yar' fom Abhijeet.. he stared at him for some sec and said

Daya : nehi.. nehi sir.. aapne to bohot achha khana bana lete hai..

Abhijeet: mention not..

Daya was really very shocked afer hearing this type of informal talk from Abhijeet ..

After finishing their dinner they went their respective room..

After 15 mins Daya knocked the door of Abhijeet's room..

Abhijeet: Daya ander aa jao.. darwaza khula hai.. Daya entered..

Daya: mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi..

Abhijeet: aare haan haan .. bolo na.. itna hesitate mat karo..

Daya gave him some money..

Abhijeet: yeh?

Daya: sir mai yeaha rahunga to aapka extra expense ho jayga .. to aap yeh rakh lijiye

Abhijeet looked at him unbelievably.. Daya lowered down his face..

Abhijeet: Daya.. jitna bura tum mujhe samjhte ho na.. utna mai hoo nehi.. haan bura to mai jaroor hu..per itna bhi nehi..

Daya was going to say something.. but Abhijeet stopped him by showing his hand..

Abhijeet: dekho Daya .. mai janta hu ki tum yeh kyu kar rehe ho.. tum bohot hurt hue ho mere kal ki behaviour dekh ke.. I am sorry for

that na.. gusse me aake thora rude behave .. Daya looked at him meaningfully.. Abhijeet understood that and said

Abhijeet: haa thik hai thik hai.. thora nehi bohot jada hi rude behave kar diya tha.. i am sorry for that Daya.. pls muujhe maaf kar do.. pls..

Daya: nehi nehi sir aapk kyu maafi mang rehe hai .. aap jisse nafrat karte hai usse mafi maat mangiye pls.. his throat was heavy while

saying so.. this was sensed by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: janna chahoge kyu mai itna rude ho gaya tha? Daya looked at him.. ruko.. abhi aata hu.. he went out.. and came back with a

wraped box..

Abhijeet: Daya tum jante ho kal kyat ha?(Daya nodded in no). Friendship day.. mujhe bhi pata nehi pata tha.. kal mai thori shopping karne

gaya tha.. to woha pe ek larki uske dost ke liye gift kharid rahi thi.. mai to sab bhul gaya hu.. pata hi nehi hai kon hai mera dost.. per jab

bhi kisi dost ko yad karne gaya to tum dikhai diye.. to bina or kuch soche kharid liya yeh.. or ghar wapas aa ke tumhara wait kar raha tha..

socha tha hamara rishta ka ek naya nam dunga.. lekin tum nehi aaye.. to pata nehi mujhe bohot jada gussa aa gaya.. socha sayed tum

bhi aise hi mera khayal rakhte ho.. bas ek junior hone ke nate aapna farz nibha rehe ho sirf.. bas isi liye sara gussa tum per ugal diya jab

tum aaye the.. he stopped after saying this.. none of them spoke anything.. after a min.. Abhijeet gat up to move out.. suddenly Daya

said

Daya: sir kya mai aapko Abhijeet bula sakta hu? Nehi .. wo dosto ko sabhi nam se hi bulate hai na .. isiliye pucha..

Abhijeet turned and looked at him with teary eyes.. and say .. kab se yehi sunne ka itezar kar raha hu..

Daya smiled and say gift ko hat me leke aise hi khara rahenge.. jis ke liye kharida use denge nehi?

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes but this was tears of happiness.. he smiled with tears in his eyes and gave him the gift..

Abhijeet: kholo ise..

Daya looked at him ones and opened the wrapped box.. it contained a bracelate.. Daya looked up with question in his eyes..

Abhijeet: pata nehi kyu.. per mujhe lagta hai tumhare haat mei brcelate bohot suit karega .. to kharid liya ..(with a sad face) pasannd nehi

aaya kya?

Daya: sir.. aa .. mera matlab Abhijeet mujhe yeh bohot bohot bohot pasand aaya.. and suddenly he hugged Abhijeet which was really

shocking for Abhijeet but he felt extreme sooth in his heart, soul and mind.. he hugged him back.. after sometime they separated..

Avhijeet: achha suno Daya ACP Sir hame 2 dino ki chutti di hai.. to kyu na ise hum utilise kare..

Daya(with broad smile) : good idea..

Abhijeet : ok. Aab tum so jao.. mai bhi so jata hu.. kal mission chutti utilise suru karenge.. thik hai?

Daya: ok boss. He realised what he said.. mmm ..o.. sss..abhijeet..

Abhijeet burst out in laughter.. and said pagal larka.. so jao..

Daya(shyly): ji..

And they went to sleep with a hope of a new and very special dawn..

BAS AAJ KE LIYE ITNA HI.. BAS EK OR CHPTER JHELNI PAREGI AAPKO.. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW KARO.. VALA BURA SAB ALLOWED

HAIN..PLEASE REVIEW KARO..


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ThANK YOU SHILPA, GUEST, GUEST, ANGEL, ARTANISH, RUKMANI, SWEETPARI, GUEST,PRIYS,DUOANGEL95,GUEST, GD, SRESHTHA.. AND TO ALL WHO REVIEWED..

THE STORY:

In the morning Abhijeet woke up first.. he said to himself.. aaj se sab kuch achha hoga.. itna achha

dost jo mila hai mujhe.. and he smiled.. he got down from the bed and went to freshen up.. after

half an hour he came out..

Abhijeet: pehele daya ko jaga deta hoon.. he went to Daya's room..

Slowly he opened the door and peeped inside..

Abhijeet: aare yeh ek cid inspector hai yea 5 saal ka bachha.. kitna cute lag raha hai yeh .. he smiled

broadly.. sone deta hu thora aur.. he turned to move out just then

Daya: Abhijeet aap uth gaye?

Abhijeet: aare tum jag gaye.. haa mai to uth gaya.. tumhe jagane aaya tha.. but sote hue tum itna

cute.. itna cute lag rehe the na.. to tumhe jagane ka idea mai ne chor diya..

Daya smiled shyly and said.. aap bhi na Abhijeet.. kya bole ja rehe hai..

Abhijeet with smile: uth gaye ho to fresh ho jao.. mai breakfast banata hoo..

Daya: thik hai aap jaiye.. mai thori der mei aa raha hoo apko help karne ..thik hai? Or haa.. breakfast

karte karte hum hamara mission chutti utilise ka plan bana lenge.. ok?

Abhijeet laughed and said .. ok ok .. aa jao jaldi se.. saing this he moved out and Daya went to

washroom..

After sometime Daya went to kitchen..

Daya: haa to bataiye.. kya help kar sakta hoo mai aapka?

Abhijeet: kuch nehi Daya.. mera to ho gaya hai.. tum jake table pe baith jao..

Daya: ho gaya! Itni jaldi..

Abhijeet: tum na pure 1 ghanta lagaya hai fresh hone mei.. samjhe..

Daya: yeh galat hai.. maine 1 ghata nehi lagaya.. mai bas 54 mins lagaya hai.. maine ghari dekha hai..

Abhijeet(laughed): ok ok ok.. it's my fault.. mujhe ghari dekh na nehi aata .. thik hai?

Both of them went to dinning table to have their breakfast..

Abhijeet: to plan banaya jaye..

Daya: maine plan bana liya hai..

Abhijeet: akele? Aare mai usme included hu bhi yah nehi..

Daya: aare aap to gussa ho gaye.. hum dono hi included hai.. suniye mera plan.. pehele na hum

shopping ke liye jayenge.. fir food corner se launch karenge.. fir koi movie dekhenge.. fir shamko

hum sea side jayenge.. and last but not the least bahar se khana leke ghar wapas aa jayenge.. kaisa

hai mera plan..

Abhijeet was listenting to all this things silently and was enjoying very much each and every word of

Daya which were full of energy , excitement and purity.. now he said..

Abhijeet : haa plan to achha hai.. par ek baat.. hum na sea side jane se pehele hi rat ka khana kharid

lenge.. fir seaside challenge.. ghar mei microwave to hai na..

Daya: haa.. achha idea hai.. to fir chale? Mera breakfast to ho gaya..

Abhijeet: haa chalo chalet hai.. after finishing the breakfast two new friends moved out..

In car daya said to abhijeet.. achha suniye.. aaj mai aapke liye shopping karunga or aap mere liye..

achha aapka favourite color kya hai?

Abhijeet(sadly): pata nehi.. kya tha mera favourite color..

Daya understood the sense .. changing the topic..

Daya: choriye.. mai apko mera khud ka pasand ka dress hi pehenaunga.. or haa mera favourite color

Hai black.. thik hai?

Abhijeet: ( with smile) ok sir..

They reached the mall after 15 mins.. they mobbed not less than 7 shops .. but Daya could not

select a single dress for his buddy.. at last he succeeded to choose 3 shirts and one nice t-shirt for

him.. abhijeet who was moving with him here and there leave a sigh of relive..

Daya: abijeet..dekhiye yeh aapko pasand..

Abhijeet: (hurriedly) haa bohot.. bohot pasand aaya.. aab tumahara bhi ho jaye.. he chose a red

shirt for Daya.. he said.. echo daya tumpe na black se red jyada suit karega.. mai to yeh hi longa..

aurrrr haa yeh ocean blue wala.. aur yeh blue jeans.. achha chalo tik hai ek black t-shirt le hi leta

hoo.. kaisa h.. he turned to ask Daya.. ut he did find him.. so he said.. aare yeh kaha chala gaya?

(annoyingly) aare yeh larka bhi na.. n jane bina batye kah chala gaya.. abb kaha dhundoo..

Nehi dhundna parega. Mai aagaya hoo.. daya was standing behind him..

Abhijeet: aare kaha gaye the?

Daya: kahi nehi.. bas yehi tha.. aapne dekha nehi..

Abhijeet shook his head in no..

Abhijeet: aahha chalo.. shopping to ho gaya hai.. aab launch karle?

Daya( smile): haa .. chaliye.

They went to food corner.. they finish their launch with some normal chit chat.. then they went to

Watch a movie..

In hall,

Abhijeet: aare daya.. tum mujhe movie dikhane le aaye.. yeh na bohot boring hote hai yar..

Daya: boring nehi hai.. aap dekhiye to sahi.. achha lagega aapko.. ye romantic movie nehi hai..

action movie hai..

Abhijeet: o hello.. tumhe kisne kaha ki mujhe romantic movie pasand nehi hai?

Daya: kisi ne nehi.. bas aapko dekh aisa hi lagta hai..

Abhijeet: galat assumption.. mai romantic film bhi pasan karta hoo..

Daya( serprisingly): achha.. to chliye dekhte hai.. and he got up and pulled Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet: nehi.. nehi .. nehi.. Dayaaaa... shant ho jao.. shant ho jao.. hum aaj yeh hi dekh lete hai.. fir

kabhi o wala dekh lege.. thik hai..

Daya(childishly): ok..

Suddenly they heard some talk fro their behind like..

Girl: aare yeh dono cid inspector hai na?

Oy: haa yar.. Daya aur Abhijeet..

Girl: haa.. bohot kuch suna hai inke bare mei.. bohot hi intelligent officers hai yeh dono..

Boy: aare rehene de.. yeh Abhijeet to sab kuch vul chukka hai abhi.. tujhe lagta hai ki yeh abhi bhi ek

kabil inspector hai..

Girl: yeh to tune sahi bola..

Boy: cid abhi apni department me pagal admi ko bhi jaga de rahe hai.. and they both started

laughing..

They were talking in low voice.. but Day and Abhijeet could hear it.. and the last sentence make

Daya's anger to raise at the highest pitch.. and Abhijeet was stunned at the word 'pagal'..

Daya got up and turned to them..

Daya; hey.. tamij se bat kar samjha.. pata bhi kya bol raha hai aur kiske bara mei bol raha hai.. yeh

cid senior inspector Abhijeet hai.. pagal kise bola bey? And he was going to slap him but Abhijeet

stopped him with..

Abhijeet: Daya.. daya.. yeh kya kar rehe ho.. chalo yeaha se.. chalo.. chalooo daya .. meri bat mano..

aao mere sath.. and he pulled Daya.. and move out from the hall..

Abhijeet: kya karne ja rehe the tum haa? Pagal ho gaye ho kya.. chalo ghar chalet hai..

Daya; haa.. pagal ho gaya hoo mai.. ise to mai.. he was trying to enter inside the hall again..

Abhijeet: Daya.. sidhe ghar chalo mere sath..

he pulled him to the car.. they drove off to the house..none of them spoke a single word dring the

journey reaching house Abhijeet made his way straight to his room..

daya: mujhe shant hone keliye bol rehe the .. aab khud hi... and he too went towards Abhieet's

room.. entering his room he saw that Abhijeet was crying hididing his face in his palm.. Daya put his

hand on his shoulder and called him so softly..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Instantly Abhijeet hugged him and shade his tears which was stored in him on his shoulder..

Abhijeet: Daya.. wo.. woh log.. tu..tumne suna.. isme mera kya ka.. kasoor tha.. tu..tum batao.. mai..

mai.. mai pagal hoo kaya?

Daya: nehi abhijeet.. aisa kuch nehi hai.. tum bhi bekar log ki fazool bate le kar bith gaye.. pls Abhi..

Abhi shant ho jao..pls..

Abhijeet separated himself.. and said.. sorry yar .. woh mai..

Daya: lo.. dost mante ho.. fir soory bhi bolte ho.. yeh kya baat hui..

At this Abhijeet smiled..

Daya: movie dekhna plan to gaya pani mei.. aab seaside jane ka plan bhi barbad hoga kya?

Abhijeet(smile): nehi.. chalo chalet hai..

Daya: ji chaliye.. aue agar aap na bhi jate to bhi mai aapko jor jabardasti le kar hi jata..

Abhijeet: achha.. itna haq?

Daya(strongly): haa.. itnaaa haq..

Both of them smiled and moved out for sea side..

At sea side they chose a secluded place and sat on the rocks..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. tab tum mujhe kya bol rehe the?

Daya: kab? Kya bol raha tha ?

Abhijeet: tab.. ghar mei..

Daya: kya.. kya bol raha tha? Kuch galat bol diya kya?

Abhijeet: aare nehi yar.. tab na tum mujhe ek neye nam se bula rehe the.. ABHI.. maine suna..

Daya(shyly): haa.. .. i'm sorry.. aapko bura laga..

Abhijet: bura tab nehi aab lag raha hai.. jab tum Abhi bolne ke liye sorry bol rehe ho.. aur tum se aap

bolne lage ho.. aur haa.. wo boss bhi bohot achha tha..

Daya smiled.. after some time he remember something and said.. oh shit.. vul hi gaya..

Abhijeet:aab kya hua?

Daya: ghar chalo.. chalo chalo.. jaldi chalo boss.. and he got up and was pulling Abhijeet's hand while

going towards the car..

Abhijeet: aare.. ruko.. hua kya.. abhi to bol rehe the jor jabardasti le kar jana hai.. but Daya was not

in mood to listen to anything..

They reached home.. while Abhijeet was getting down from the car said.. aare shopping bag to liya

hi nehi.. achha mai le leta hu..

Instantly Daya said: nehiiii.. abhijeet became shocked and said .. aain..

Daya: tum ander jao.. ma le kar aata hu.. jao..

Abhijeet: pagal larka.. and move inside..

After some mins Daya also came..

Abhijeet ; aa gayae sahab?

Daya: abhi room mei chalo.. and they both went inside the room..

Daya: abhi.. main na tumhare liye kuch laya tha..

Abhijeet: mere liye.. kya?

Daya gave him a box and asked Abhjeet to open it.. he did so.. and got a beautiful wrist watch..

Abhijeet(serprisingly); yeh.. yeh tune kab kharida..

Daya: wo jab tum mujhe dhund rehe the na..tab hi gaya tha.. pasand aaya boss?

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes.. bohot bohot bohot pasand aaya yar.. tu ne yeh .. yeh ..mere liye..

Daya: boss.. tumhere siwa hai hi kaun mera?

Abhijeet: mere pas bhi to sirf tu hi hai yar..

Daya: boss.. hamare pas hamara cid family bhi hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet: haa.. use kaise vul sakta hu? Usi ne to mujhe tujh jaisa achha dost aur pagal bhai diya hai..

and he ruffeled Daya's hair..

Daya: same with me boss.. and he hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. sun na..

Daya(separating from the hug): haa batao..

Abhijeet: mai ek ba soch raha tha.. kyu na hum ACP Sir ko bolke ek aisa ghar le le jaha tu aur mai

eksath rehe sakta hu..

Daya was extremely happy with the suggestion.. and said.. Abhi .. abhi ACP Sir ko phn karo..karo na

jaldi.. jaldi..

Abhijeet: tu raji hai?

Faya: ofcourse boss.. yeh bhi koi puchne wali bat hui..

Abhijeet: to sun .. mai ne ACP sir se bat kar liya hai.. aur wooooo.. man bhi gaya hai..

Daya without wasting time just jump on Ahijeet and gave him the world's soothest hug.. Abhijeet

laughed at his pagal brother and patted his back..

in this way they strted their new brotherly life..

BAS ITNI SI THI YEH KAHANI.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. FORGIVE.. PATA NEHI AAP SAB KO KAISA

LAGA HOGA.. BUT I WROTE THIS STORY

FROM MY HERAT.. PLEASE IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.. PLEASE.. IF YOU

LIKE THIS OTRY THEN I CAN WRITE ANOTHER STORY FOR YOU.. IF NOY THEN I WILL LEAVE.. SO

PLEASE TELL ME YOUR DECISION.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
